1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, such as portable information terminals and portable personal computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-210133, a portable electronic device equipped with a printer is known, where a printer cover conceals a recording paper storage section provided in the device case which is openable/closable. In this state, information is printed on recording paper stored in the recording paper storage section, and the printed recording paper is sequentially ejected from a recording paper ejection opening in the device case.
In this type of portable electronic device equipped with a printer, water drops, such as rain water, can readily seep in from the recording paper ejection opening to the printer section when being carried outdoors in wet weather. Therefore, it has been considered to conceal the recording paper ejection opening with a cover which is openable/closable.
However, although water drops, such as rain water, can be prevented from directly seeping into the recording paper ejection opening simply by being equipped with a cover which conceals the recording paper ejection opening in an openable/closable manner, there is the possibility that water drops, such as rain water, adhered to the cover may wraparound to the back surface side of the cover and seep in from the recording paper ejection opening.